


[Cover Art] The Edible Nest (written by Murinae, read by Rhea314)

by fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler)



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art created for Rhea314's performance of Murinae's story "The Edible Nest".</p><p>Author's Summary: <i> In the beginning, when we come -- we come into the world not knowing how to hear. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] The Edible Nest (written by Murinae, read by Rhea314)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Edible Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15244) by Rhea314. 
  * Inspired by [The Edible Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15245) by Murinae. 



[ ](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1354559.html)


End file.
